


Blue Blankets

by WolfTailedGirl



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-08-07 02:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfTailedGirl/pseuds/WolfTailedGirl
Summary: Made for BlueByers





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueByers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueByers/gifts).



Soon to be made. Edited version of Blue Blankets by BlueByers.  
Made with permission.


	2. Chapter 2

Will Byers has always been labeled the 'fairy' or that one gay kid because he was so close to Mike all the time. It's not really his fault that he was scared of almost everything. To be fair all the kids in school were a lot bigger than him. He had been brave once, when he saw Mike all alone on the playground. They became friends quickly.

 

Will was coming over to Mike's to build a blanket fort for tonight's sleepover. He brought over blue blankets over to help make the fort.   
Will knocked on his best friends front door and Mrs Wheeler opened the door with the big almost faking happy smile. She didn't like how close him and Mike were, and how much Will was often called a fairy. Didn't want Will "infecting" her son.

"Hi Will come on in. Mike is in the basement and I already put snacks out for you guys. Have fun and don't stay up too late!" Mrs Wheeler said cheerfully.

Will nodded and headed to the basement to see his best friend trying to set up the fort.

"Hey Mike, I brought blankets." Will greeted.

"Great set them on the table for now." He said gesturing to a side table near one of the couches.

"'Kay." 

Will walked over and set them on the table gently.

"Will can you help me? You have always been better at making forts than I am; do you think it will fit everyone?" Mike asked.

Will turns around to see a small uneven tent. It looks like it would only fit one person. Will laughed slightly and as he did Mike made a face.

"Is it really that bad?" Mike asked.

Will stopped laughing. "Hey, not everyone can be a blanket fort master!" He joked playfully.

He never meant to hurt Mike's feelings, thankfully Mike smiled at his joking.

They both watched as the sad fort fell over pitifully. 

"Here, why don't I deal with the blankets, and you arrange the snacks and movie?" Will bargained.

"Fine." Mike said, playfully crossing his arms and disdainfully looking at the fort, which was now just a pile of blankets.

Mike went to find a movie while Will worked his fort making magic.

Will grabs cushions from the couch, a few chairs, two large blankets, and a string of fairy lights from Nancy's room. He stole them but Nancy won't miss them for one night. Will makes a large fort and set the blankets inside. It looks like a mini movie theater because of the way the light glows into the room. 

Mike sits there looking at the fort in awe. 

"Wow, I don't think I will ever get tired of seeing your awesome forts." Mike stated. 

Will blushed and quickly grabbed the tray of snacks to place near the fort entrance.

They sat in the comfy fort waiting for the rest of the party to arrive. Will may have eaten some of the snacks..


	3. Chapter 3

Once everyone finally arrived at Mike's house they sat and played a couple short boardgames. They ate snacks, played videogames, and just plain talked for a couple hours before slowly, one by one, everyone fell asleep.

Will tossed in his sleep, half waking Mike, who watched with sleepy eyes as Will got up.

Will had woke up from a nightmare, and decided to get some fresh air to clear his head of thoughts of the Upside Down.

"Will?" Mike called to his friend. "Are you okay?"

Will was sitting up against the side of the house in the grass. He turned to see Mike, who had one of the spare blankets wrapped around his shoulders.

"Uh, y-yeah, I-I'm fine." Will stuttered out, shaking.

"Why are you up?" Mike asked as he sat down next to Will.

Mike must have noticed that Will was shaking, it was quite cold out, so he shifted to encompass Will in the blanket as well.

Will feels his heart jump at Mike's actions and starts blushing like a maniac. Will thanks the heavens it's dark out.

"Are you going to answer or are you just gonna sit there?" Mike asked.

"Oh, uhm. I-it's, well, n-nothing really." Will stuttered, now from the cold, blushing, and being put on the spot.

"Will, for as long as I've known you, and that's quite a while. You have always hated being up alone late at night." Mike stated.

"And, you hate being outside in the dark. Especially alone."

"I, I just h-had a nightmare. That's it, just wanted some fresh air for a minute." Will said quietly.

"Do you mind if I ask what it was about?" Mike asked.

"The demogorgon appeared while I was with you and killed you and made me watch. And then he killed the rest of our friends too." Will said, and then added the last part even though it wasn't true.

Mike was worried. He wanted to help, but he couldn't make the nightmares magically go away, no matter how much he wanted to.

Will was shaking again, but not from the cold, he was crying.

Mike grabbed his hand and Will gripped it tightly. He leaned into Mike and clung desperately to him.

Mike didn't know what was going on, but held his best friend none the less.

"Please."

"Please what?" Mike asked.

"Don't leave." He said, sounding out of breath.

"I'm not going anywhere." Mike told him.

A minute later Will stopped shaking and crying.

"Sorry!" He said quickly as he scooted away from Mike.

"If you have flashbacks, or nightmares, or panic attacks, you can call me through our station on the super comms. Even if it's late at night." Mike promised to Will.

Will let out a shakey breath and wiped his face. 

"Thank you." He said as he gave his best friend a small smile.

He realized they were still holding hands.

He realized he liked Mike.

His STRAIGHT best friend.

He is so screwed.


	4. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William Byers likes Michael Wheeler and has no idea what to do so he is basically done for.

Will got up quickly which startled a half asleep Mike. Will looks down at Mike, The moonlight hitting his face making his pale skin and freckles glow in the light. 

Shoot he was adorable.

Will was just admiring his face not realizing that Mike said his name twice.

"WILL." Mike said louder grabbing Will's leg gently.

"Uh um yeah?" Will responded.

You good? You kinda spaced." 

Will's eyes widened after he realized he was staring at Mike.

"I- uh I'm fine just lost in thought I guess.." He said lamely.

Mike nods and stands up and walks closer to him. Will backs up slowly as he does and doesn't know why.

Mike had walked _very _close to Will and his heart rate jumps up he swears he could die over how fast his heart was beating.__

__Will feels like he's about to die._ _

__Will is panicking but it all stops when Mike grabs a leaf out of Will's hair._ _

__"A leaf fell on you." Mike said, smiling warmly._ _

__Will smiled back, hoping the dark coated his heavy blush._ _

__"Th-thanks." Will stuttered_ _

__Mike tilts his head at Will almost thinking or questioning something._ _

__Will suddenly felt like he couldn't possess any thoughts._ _

__"Why do you keep stuttering?" Mike asked with a confused look on his face._ _

__"Will you okay?" He asked again._ _

__"I'm FiNe." Will voice cracked Mike gave him a soft smile._ _

__WHY IS HE SMILING?_ _

__"I- I think I uh n-need some water, uh yeah." Will said quickly._ _

__Will walks back into the basement quietly and then runs upstairs as fast as he can._ _

__Will gets himself a glass of water and sips it for a second before seeing Mike._ _

__"HOLY FRI-" He nearly dropped the glass._ _

__Shh, you'll wake everyone up."_ _

__Will gives a him embarrassed smile._ _

__"S-sorry."_ _

__"It's fine, what happened outside?"_ _

__Will's eyes widened and his face grew slightly red after he remembers how he ran away from Mike._ _

__They stand there in silence in the kitchen that was only lit up by the moonlight. Will's eyes held the reflection of the moon in them._ _

__"Nothing I just needed some water." Will said surprisingly calm._ _

__Mike looks at Will sadly._ _

__"Or you just wanted to get away from me. Why, did I do something?" Mike questioned._ _

__Will looks at Mike with a worried sad face._ _

__"N-no I- uh." Will looked down for a moment and stared at his hands._ _

__What was he suppose to say? Uh yeah I like you but no homo though?_ _

__Will feels his face warm up and his eyes start to fill with tears. He can't tell him that he likes him he'll hate him forever!_ _

__This is his secret that no one needs to know, that they were right about the 'fairy' kid._ _

__Will's eyes fill up more and he looks back up at Mike, a tear rolls down Will's cheek._ _

__Mike looks at Will worryingly._ _

__Mike walked over to him and lifted his face up so he can look him in the eyes._ _

__It happened again his heart rate raises when he's close to Mike._ _

__"Why are you crying?" He asked softly._ _

__"P-people are g-going to hate me." He whispered, crying._ _

__"Why would they hate you?"_ _

__"I-I'm not like the o-others. You'll h-hate me if I t-tell you."_ _

__"I could never hate you, Will."_ _

__"Y-yes you could th-this is why no one knows." He retorted weakly._ _

__Will turned his head away from Mike, but Mike cupped his cheek and turned his head back._ _

__Will tear stained cheeks glisten in the light._ _

__"Why can't anyone know?" Mike asked again._ _

__"T-they were right about m-me." Will whispered almost inaudibly._ _

__Before Mike can even say anything Will runs back down to the basement and runs outside with Mike following close behind him. He catches his wrist and whips him around._ _

__"Right about what Will?" He exclaimed._ _

__"When t-they call me a fairy boy or a fag...." Will started. "They aren't w-wrong."_ _

__Mike hugs Will tightly._ _

__"I don't hate you Will. I don't care if you like boy's, girls, or neither." Mike said reassuringly._ _

__Will's heart warms at Mike's kind words but it doesn't change the fact that he likes him and he is straight. Mike and Jane dated briefly but decided to just be friends._ _

__Will smiles wide at Mike and Mike smiles back at Will._ _

__Mike grabbed the blanket he brought out earlier off the grass and laid it on the ground after shaking it off._ _

__"Look at the stars with me?" Mike offered._ _

__"Sure."_ _

__Will lies down on the blanket and Mike sits too. They look at the stars and see a shooting star passes by._ _

__"Look! it's a shooting star make a wish." Will said over excited._ _

__They both wished the same thing. _"please let him like me."___

____They both smile and continue watching the stars._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Byler, much fluff, wow. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this new chapter as I did it instead of homework which I need to do now. I hope you are having a good day or night wherever you are!
> 
> \- CatEaredGirl


	5. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will comes out to his mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings : homophobic language, mild bad self thoughts

It's the day after the sleepover and Will is at home in his room.

It's early morning so no one is awake yet.

Well, actually that's not true, Joyce is but that's it. Leaving a very confused Will alone with his thoughts. 

Will likes Mike but why? Why does he like him? 

He doesn't want to feel this way but he can't help it. 

Mike is very likeable which makes Will hate everything about himself. 

A boy liking a boy is wrong, according to Troy...

Was he right? Was liking a boy wrong?

Will felt a pit in his stomach. If they find out the boy they called "fairy" or "fag" was actually a "fag" or a "fairy", Will would get beat up all the time.

Will didn't want that. 

"I won't act on my feelings until I'm sure about my feelings toward boys in general." Will thought aloud.

Will suddenly thought back all the way to fourth grade, there was a boy in his class that made his heart race just like Mike is doing now.

The boy gave him a warm smile during recess which made Will's hands sweaty and his heart race but he never knew why.

The boy that made him feel that way he had dirty blonde and green eyes he had freckles on his nose.

One thing that Will knew when he thought back to that is that he likes boys with freckles. 

Will gave a small smile back the boy walked over and gave will a yellow flower that he just picked. It was Valentine's day and Will had gotten no Valentine's yet.

"Happy Valentine's day Will, I hope this flower will cheer you up!" He said, flashing a smile filled with braces.

"T-thank you." Will stuttered and blushed slightly.

Will smiles at the boy when he hands him the flower.

But then, here to ruin the moment, Troy walked over grabbed the flower from Will's hands and held it up in the air. 

"WILL GOT A VALENTINE AND IT'S A BOY HE'S A FAIRY FAG!" Troy yelled.

Troy then dropped the flower on the ground and stepped on it.

Everyone laughed at Will, who was tearing up.

Mustering all his strength, he stood up, grabbed a rock, and threw it at Troy.

"I'M NOT A FAIRY Y- YOU, DUMMY!" He yelled in response, wiping the tears off of his face.

Troy looked taken aback at Will's words. He looked like he just slapped him straight across the face.

Troy walked over to Will and pushed him to the ground, causing Will's head to bump the concrete.

Will started to cry again and Troy just smiled.

"THE FAIRY IS CRYING GO HOME TO YOUR MAMA, FAIRY!" He spat.

At this point, Will was done with Troy's nonsense.

He stood up, dusted off his pants, and with tears still streaking down his face, punched him in the nose.

Troy fell to the ground, making Troy cry. Everyone laughed at the school bully on the floor crying.

"Look! It's the _crybaby! _" Some random kid shouted.__

__Troy stood up and Will noticed his nose was bleeding. Will didn't think he hit him that hard..._ _

__Troy glared at Will while holding his nose._ _

__"I'll get you back for this Byers, just you wait." He said in a low tone._ _

__And just like that he was gone._ _

__The boy who gave him the flower, Bryce, walked over and gave him a blue flower._ _

__"Troy is a dumb-fathe, I got you a new flower." Bryce said, his braces shining in the sunlight._ _

__Will smiles and accepts the flower from him, putting it in the front pocket of his flannel._ _

__"Thanks." Will blushes again._ _

__Bryce simply nods his head and smiles, walking back into the school building._ _

__Will hasn't forgotten that day, the day a boy gave him a flower, the day he made Troy cry. It burned into his brain forever._ _

__Will smiles to himself, Mike is like the flower the boy gave him._ _

__Mike is a flower to will, flowers are beautiful and colorful just like Mike's personality._ _

__Will likes that about mike, Mike is his safe place and nothing can take that away from him. Ever._ _

__If liking a boy was wrong then Will doesn't want to be right._ _

__He likes Mike._ _

__The only bad thing is, how can he tell his mom?_ _

__Tell her that..._ _

__Will byers is gay._ _

__He is gay._ _

__"I like boys,_ _

__I like boys,_ _

__I LIKE BOYS!" He thinks._ _

__Will was so happy that he jumped up out of bed and ran into the kitchen where his mom was._ _

__Johnathan was still sleeping thankfully, Will only wants to tell his mom._ _

__"Mom?" Will asked nervously._ _

__"Hmm?" She responded, taking a sip of her coffee._ _

__"I have to tell you something." He furthered._ _

__"What is it, honey?" She asked, setting down her coffee._ _

__Will started to panic a little, but his mom gave him a warm smile that made the panic melt away._ _

__"I- I like.." He started._ _

__Joyce gave him another smile that seemed to say "you can tell me anything"._ _

__Will took a deep breath._ _

__"I like boys."_ _

__A moment of silence passed, panic in him started to rise._ _

__Oh god she hates me._ _

__I'm going to get kicked out of the house and then I'm going to be homeless._ _

__What will I eat?_ _

__Where will I sleep?_ _

__Will's thoughts raced._ _

__Joyce stood up and embraced her son tightly._ _

__Will lets out a sigh of relief, his mom didn't hate him._ _

__He started to cry._ _

__"You can like whoever you want Will, but remember I will always love you baby." She said, stroking his hair._ _

__Will Byers just came out to his mom._ _

__Holy crap._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I've been busy with school and being sick with the flu, but I had some free time so I finally got to it.
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr: @WolfTailedGirl
> 
> Wattpad: @Philseyelash711
> 
> Gmail: @CatEaredGirl69
> 
> Quotev: @WolfTailedGirl


End file.
